Letters
by RivetraDragon
Summary: A mysterious girl who plays piano at a local tavern attracts Levi, Isabel, and Furlan's attention. Levi is suspicious, but he also begins to feel conflicted... Petra's on a mission by Commander Erwin himself. She's to lure three dangerous Underground criminals to be detained. But her mission get harder when she finds herself falling for one of them...follows manga mostly.
1. To You, Bad Mood

**Hello, RivetraDragon here! This is my first fanfic **_**/ever/**_ _**/yaay/ /cheering squad/ **_**This is a Rivetra story (duh). I'm not certain if I will add any other ships in. Maybe Hange x Moblit. Again, not sure.**

**I will try my best to create an easy-to-read story with good grammar and an at least okay plot line!**

**Please enjoy! B-)**

_Levi's POV_

"Aniki!" Levi turned as he heard the call. A small girl with fiery, untameable red hair pulled into two messy pigtails pranced up to him, emerald eyes gleaming. Isabel threw an arm across his shoulders and peered up at him.

"You are the best big bro _ever_. I love you so much, you're just so -"

"What do you want?" He interrupted her stream of chatter and she blinked at him, then grinned.

"Well, Furlan says that bar down the street has got a piano, and he's heard rumors that a pretty girl plays there every week on Friday. He wants to go watch. I want to too!" Isabel flashed another winning smile. Levi huffed, then considered the pros and cons.

Cons: Possibly getting jumped, chance of theft and murder.

Pros: It would keep Furlan and maybe even Isabel docile for the rest of the night.

"Fine."

Isabel squealed in delight, then sprinted off to find Furlan. She abruptly paused. "We have to go _now_, or we'll miss her, though." Levi glared at her and she went to get Furlan.

Furlan and Isabel both rushed to grab their cloaks. Furlan glanced over at him. He was easily two heads taller than Levi. Not that that was saying a lot. His tan hair was almost as messy as Isabel's, and the bangs fell straight into his gold eyes. "I can't believe you convinced him, Isabel."

Levi rolled his eyes. He didn't say no _that _often.

Did he?

Tch. No, he didn't.

They walked out, Isabel impatient, Furlan cool, Levi showing nothing. Isabel led the way, towing the other two along by their sleeves.

"You'd think it was her that suggested this," Furlan mumbled as she yanked them into the dim room. Levi recoiled in disgust. It was packed, at least forty-five people inside. Mostly men, though he counted two or three women. There was a quiet sort of chatter going on.

The bar was straight ahead. Normal tables and chairs were to either side, but on the right was a huge ebony piano.

Levi took the lead then, striding towards a semi-empty corner towards the left. He stared daggers at a couple and they quickly scrammed, leaving the space open.

"They said she usually comes in early evening," Furlan said, looking around. They could see the front door, but not the piano.

"Maybe we should get drinks," Isabel said hopefully.

The door swung open, and the talking hushed. A small girl walked in. Her hair was a little past her shoulder blades and a sort of dark caramel-orange color. She turned her head towards them, and her wide eyes locked on Levi's. They were bright gold, like the sun he'd seen from his secret hole to the surface. He found his breath catching as she gazed at him.

"Come play already!" Someone yelled. She blinked, and turned, pushing through the crowd.

"That's her?! She looked straight at us!" Isabel cried, ecstatic.

"She _is_ pretty," Furlan noted.

Levi stayed silent.

They waited a few more beats, then clear, beautiful notes drifted through the room. Everyone went silent.

The song started out quiet, happy. Even the bartends had paused in their jobs to listen.

Slowly, it shifted into a more reproachful tone as she played, then it was happy again. Isabel rocked back and forth, enjoying the music greatly. Furlan's face was lit up.

The music turned even softer, more melancholy. Then it livened up a little, but it was still sad.

And suddenly, the notes exploded, filling the room with a sweet, sad melody that seemed to wrench Levi's heart. Isabel gasped softly.

It slowed again. The crowd has shifted a little, and Levi could see her back as she played. She swayed in time with the song, hair swishing across her shoulders.

Then suddenly it was over, the final note ringing in the air. She sat there, hands in her lap for a moment, before standing. Her head was bowed.

When she turned, Farlan stiffened and Isabel gasped lowly. The girl glanced at Levi again, but this time her eyes were filled with tears, but none of them fell. She walked straight out.

"Wait! Waaiiiiiiit!" Isabel shrieked, chasing her out the door.

"Isabel!" Levi called, annoyed. He and Furlan went after the idiot.

"That's such a pretty name!" Isabel was gushing. She stood by the girl right outside. Both were smiling. The piano girl was truly beautiful when she smiled, like a ray of sunshine. Then she saw Levi. Her face paled slightly, eyes going wide.

"I have to go," She said suddenly, whipping around and practically sprinting away. Even her voice was like honey.

Isabel and Furlan looked disappointed. Then Isabel rounded on Levi. "What did you do? You scared her! Oh, the name of the song is Did It Reach Her? Isn't that pretty? Like her. She's so pretty. She said when she'll play again, too."

Levi tried not to act too interested. And failed, apparently. Isabel grinned at him suggestively, then turned to Furlan.

"She said you're very handsome."

Furlan's mouth lifted in a half smile. Levi pointedly steeled his face into boredom.

"She's here next Monday. We should come back then!"

And they did. And the next Friday. And Monday. And Friday. Until even Furlan couldn't count how many days they'd gone.

Levi kept track, though. Thirteen days. Thirteen amazing songs. Thirteen chances to talk to her. Thirteen opportunities wasted.

Sometimes she played a happy song, and left with a smile so bright it lit up the room. Sometimes she played a dark song, and left with her brows furrowed and eyes glaring around. Sometimes she played a sad song, and left with tears that never fell from her eyes.

And then something...changed. Isabel went to talk with her, like she had after every show. Except, this time, she came back _with the girl_.

"Furrrrrlan! She wanted an introduction." Isabel waved to the girl.

The girl smiled, peering up at Furlan. He was easily a foot taller than her. "Hi."

"Hey," Furlan replied, keeping cool.

"So!" Isabel interrupted. "Petra, this is Furlan Church. Furlan, this is Petra Ral. And this is Shortie. Shortie Cleanfreak Jenkins." She pointed at Levi and he narrowed his eyes, sending a glower her way.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We just call him Bad Mood," Isabel added.

Petra laughed at him. At _HIM_. Pretty soon, Isabel and then Furlan were laughing, too.

"Stop laughing at me," Levi said stiffly, scowling harder. Petra immediately sobered, but the other two kept chortling.

"Well, you see, it's not laughing _at_ you if you laugh, too. If you laugh, then we're laughing _with_ you. So it's up to you if you want to be laughed _at_ or laughed _with_," Petra said. Levi blinked. He'd never heard the word _laugh_ used so much in his life.

Furlan chuckled. "She's gotcha beat, Levi. In words and, ah, assets, heh..."

Petra laughed again and smiled up at Furlan warmly, and he winked at her. The _nerve_, flirting so clearly right in public. Levi had complained to Isabel and Furlan about that so many times when other people did it. It annoyed him to no end.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you, Isabel! See you again, Furlan?" Petra asked, tilting her head slightly. He nodded immediately and fervently.

Petra started to turn away, then paused, gazing at Levi. He couldn't quite read her molten gold eyes. Was that...sadness? Fear? Interest? The fear made sense, and he might be able to understand interest, but why sadness?

Without another word, she walked away. She walked swiftly, with purpose.

"Hmph," Levi snorted a little.

"She's so pretty," Furlan breathed.

"Yaa Petlan! Best ship ever!" Isabel cheered.

Dear Leevi, Furlen wanted me to rite u a letter to practiss spelling and stuff. So heer it iz

-Izubell

_**Even more Author's Notes..**_ **So. What do you think? Every chapter will have a letter to someone from someone at the end. Or in the middle. Either one. Some might have multiple letters. Sorry this one was so short. I will make up for it in the next one!**

**The song Petra was playing isn't actually called **_**Did It Reach Her?**_ **It's simply called Your Lie In April OST. It's on YouTube by Fonzi M. It's amazing… And it's also this chapter's theme song. I suggest listening to it!**

**Next chapter will most likely be about Petra, and how she got there in the first place.**

**~Thank you for reading, Dragon signing off~**


	2. To You, My Best Friend

**Hiiiya! I'm back! So soon! **

**Okay, this chapter ****_is_**** a little boring. However! It adds a little bit of info on Petra's home life, and gives some detail on why she's in the Underground.**

**Enjoy! I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or this chapter's song!**

Petra's POV

I stared at my Squad Leader, slightly in a daze. "What? A gala?"

Squad Leader Renton nodded, tapping his desk with a quill. "Yes. Commander Erwin had insisted that the youngest and, ah, _prettiest_ girls go. It's to rub the nobles the right way, you see."

I winced. Renton never even realized when he implied sexual innuendo. "Of course, sir. But why me, if I may ask? What about Nifa?"

"Nifa will also attend." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to go "rub the nobles the right way" without my best friend having to rub right along with me.

"In fact, I would appreciate if you would tell her, Ral. Take another layer off my onion," Renton said with a sigh.

"Of course, sir," I repeated, trying hard not to cough uncomfortably.

"Dismissed, then," he said with a small wave.

I turned and walked out of his office. I went straight to the kitchen, where I knew she'd be.

"Nifa!" I called as I walked in. She turned almost guiltily from the small copper kettle. She's been somewhat obsessed with tea since she was young.

"Hi, Petra," she greeted. "Were you just with Squad Leader?"

I nod, hopping up to sit on the counter. "Yeah. He wants both of us to go to a gala. Says they need pretty girls to _rub the nobles the right way_."

Nifa mock gasped, then burst into a fit of giggles. "He didn't!"

"He did. Also revealed that telling you this would _take another layer off his onion_."

Nifa started choking and gasping for breath with hysterical laughter. "I can't believe you're going to win!"

We had a running contest to see who could get Renton to say the most awkward thing each day. Nifa won yesterday and the day before.

"Well, anyway, we need to find dresses. Makeup. We should get Hange to do our hair…" Nifa said thoughtfully. We lapsed into a comfortable silence. Then the kettle screeched suddenly and we both jumped. She quickly took it off the heat and proceeded to pour it over the leaves into two cups. She'd taught me how to make the perfect cup of tea when we first met. "_If you can't make tea right, what can you do?"_ She'd said with a frown. I hadn't had a good answer.

"I'll get makeup and dresses if you'll deal with Hange," I said quickly.

Nifa snorted. "Ha, you wish. But I know your fashion sense, or should I say, the lack thereof? You talk with Hange and I'll even get you a necklace."

I hummed thoughtfully. "A silver one?"

"Nope. Gold. You know silver isn't your color, Pet."

"Hmm, all right, fine." I grimaced, not looking forward to a conversation with Hange. Maria knows I love the woman, but the only person who can really stand a full conversation with her is Moblit.

"It's a deal!" Nifa exclaimed. "Say...when is this ball, exactly?"

"Tomorrow night."

Nifa shot to her feet. "What?! I have to shop! And prepare! And get ready! And -"

I shooed her away and she sprinted off to get her horse. I went back towards the women's barracks, but walked right past mine to the next over. I knocked softly, half hoping nobody would answer.

The door swung open instantly, and a head popped out, thin glasses perched precariously on a large nose, dark red-brown hair everywhere.

"Hange. We, um. I mean, Nifa and I need you to, ah. Well, the thing is, erm…" I stuttered. Her bright amber eyes were disturbingly intense. Hange blinked.

"Okay. I can do your hair tomorrow, an hour before the gala." She closed the door.

I stared after her for a moment, startled by how quickly that went, then shrugged and turned away. I could already feel a dim excitement for the gala growing in my chest.

**Time Skip**

"Okay," Nifa breathed with a satisfied grin. I glanced up in the mirror. In two hours, I had changed from the mousy tomboy Scout into an elegant lady ready to attend a ball. I had a tiny bit of rosy lipstick, and Nifa had selected a thin, delicate gold chain to go around my neck. Hange had cut my hair a little shorter, now about an inch above my chin, and added the tiniest curl to the ends.

My dress was, well, bushy. It was light yellow with a massive yellow rose sewn to one side of my stomach. The straps didn't go on my shoulders, but on my upper biceps. It showed very little cleavage but had the back exposed. Nifa had gotten me silk elbow gloves and a rose headband to match.

"You're sure it's not overkill?" I said, panicking a little as I shifted the headband to the side.

"Oh, definitely not. The men'll barely notice you. You're too bland," Nifa said, stepping away.

"Oh, gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, looking her up and down. Her dark red-orange hair was in a choppy, short haircut that accented her amber-gold eyes perfectly. She wore a dark red dress that was even bigger and bushier than mine, and had laces zig-zagging down the open back. Her bodice dipped considerably in front. She had bright lipstick and dark coal eyeliner to match.

"A fish wouldn't put up with you," I decided. We smiled at each other. That was our secret language for telling each other how good the other looked.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." We walked out to the carriage. We were riding there with Renton.

"You were nearly late!" Renton complained as we squeezed in.

"But we weren't, and that's what counts. Sir," Nifa shot back. I nodded in agreement and Renton huffed a little.

"Fine. Just...be early next time. We want to make sure we get this kitty rolling plenty early." We both winced.

The carriage ride was slow and uneventful. Renton kept checking out Nifa's chest and complaining about the hot, stuffy carriage.

"Let's go!" Nifa exclaimed as soon as the carriage stopped and the door opened. She leapt out in a single graceful bound, cherry-red red swishing around her.

I followed, trying not to fall in my ridiculously strappy high heels. I managed to not embarrass myself all the way into the ballroom.

People were everywhere. Nifa had been right, our dresses weren't overkill. Women sashayed around, obscene amounts of cleavage and leg and "lower back" showing. The men all had incredibly fine suits on, ones that probably cost my entire annual salary.

The ballroom itself was a sight to behold. It had mostly black and white velvet walls, floors and ceilings, with artful tinges of red or violet here and there. Straight ahead from the stairs was a table piled high with food, while musicians played for the dancers.

"It's amazing! C'mon, Petra!" Nifa cried, descending down the grandiose staircase with ease.

I followed slowly, staring at the steps. Who invented heels? If they were still alive, I would be happy to change that status for them.

_Finally. Last step._ I looked up, trying to somewhat get a feel for the room.

And my foot caught. On. The_. Last. STEP._

I pitched forward, throwing my arms out and releasing a not-very- lady-like yowl. Strong hands grabbed my forearms, steadying me. I looked up into icy blue eyes framed by a neatly styled, pale blond undercut.

"Commander Smith," I breathed, quickly stepping away. "I do apologize. These shoes -"

He nodded. "No apology needed. You're a Scout, right? I think I saw you when you were in the Cadet Corps. Your teamwork skills are admirable."

I blinked, dazed by the fact that I, Petra Ral, had just gotten a compliment from Erwin Smith. "Thank you, sir. Yes, I'm a Scout."

"What's your name?"

"Petra Ral. Sir."

He nodded, looking thoughtful. He suddenly leaned down, peering into my eyes. "Ral. Do you play an instrument?"

I stared at him, uncomprehending. "An...instrument, sir? Like, violin?"

He nodded. "Exactly like that."

I shrugged. "I used to play piano and sing sometimes. I guess I could play a guitar fairly well, too. I don't have much time to practice, though, and I've forgotten a lot. My mother taught me." I didn't know why I added the last part. He considered me for a long moment.

"Are you good in hand-to-hand, Ral?" He asked.

"Competent, sir."

"ODM gear?"

"I'm okay at it."

"Horseback riding?"

"Probably the best of my skills, but I'm not exactly a master."

"What would you say if I gave you a month and a half off to visit your mother and get very good at the piano? What would you say?" The commander's eyes were inscrutable.

"I- ah- sir? What do you mean?" I stuttered, gaping at him.

"Exactly what I said. I have a mission and you're a potential candidate. I've seen you train, and you're quite good. Better than you say, much better. You're very pretty, Ral. You sing and play the piano, that's a plus. You'd need to get better, of course. If you choose to accept this, we will pay your family considerable amounts of money. If you succeed, we may be able to find them better housing in Wall Rose. What do you say, Petra?" His eyes were so open and bright, yet I couldn't read them.

"Um. What is the mission, exactly?"

He sighed. "That's on a need to know basis, I'm afraid. You'll have to trust me. If you accept, I can't guarantee your life, or your virginity, but I can guarantee a better life for your family."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the word _virginity_. _How did he…? Was it a guess? He couldn't_ know.

"So this doesn't involve titans, I'm assuming?" I asked, gauging his reaction.

"No titans."

"So it's humans. If you can't _guarantee my life or virginity_, then I'm assuming it's to do with criminals, not farmers or nobels. There have been some rumors going around about the Military Police, as well. My guess…

"Is that you want me to go to the Underground." I said it with utter confidence, but in all honesty it was a shot in the dark.

His eyes widened. "That was...terrifyingly accurate. But I really can't tell you anything."

I nodded, then smiled. "I'll do it." it's not like I have much to lose.

Erwin blinked. "Are you sure you don't want to think on it more? I can easily give you a few days -"

"I'll do it," I repeated. He stopped, looking startled, then smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Ral. Enjoy the party."

"You too, sir," I said and salute, suddenly remembering our ranks. He nodded again, then turned and walked away.

"You were just talking to _Commander Erwin_!" Nifa excitedly shriek- whispered in my ear, making me jolt in surprise. "He's _so handsome!_"

"I dunno, he's not really my type," I said absentmindedly.

"Let's dance," Nifa decided abruptly.

I nodded. "Good idea."

**Time Skip**

Two days later, I was heading home. I said a tearful goodbye to Nifa and my other squadmates, as well as a not-so-tearful goodbye to Renton, and mounted my horse Picadilly. He snorted, tossing his mane, and surged forward as I touched heels to flank.

We stopped at a stream to both eat and rest, then continued the rest of the day. When we finally reached my hometown, I sighed in relief, back end aching from the thick, hard saddle.

_Merlott._

_I'm home._

We stood on a hill overlooking the village. It wasn't _small_, per se, but it wasn't big either.

I dismounted smoothly, practised from years of training. I led Picadilly down the grassy knoll and walked into town. I could immediately feel the stares and hear the murmurs. I hadn't taken off my Survey Corps cloak. It was chilly out.

"Survey Corps…?"

"Wasn't there a girl several years back that…?"

"Crushed hearts, poor folks..."

I ignored them, continuing on. Then I heard a voice give a loud cry. "Petora!"

I turned as a girl and boy duo rushed up up me, throwing their arms around me. I laughed, hugging them back.

"Hi, Reina, Ellin," I said happily. They would be...Thirteen by now. _It's been so long._ Of course I sent letters home as much as I could, but I hadn't visited at all.

"Reina said she'll marry me when we're older!" Ellin exclaimed.

"Did not," Reina said quickly, flushing. She leaned closer to him and hissed, "That was a secret!"

"Sorry!" I chuckled as Ellin wrapped his arms around the girl in a warm embrace.

"I'm going to find Mama and Papa now," I told them. They nodded, still hugging, as I led Picadilly to the stables.

An hour later, I stood in front of my old home. It looked just the same. Papa's old carpentry sign, Mama's nursery sign. The same garden out front. The same small brown fence.

I slowly slid the gate open and crept up the lawn, an eager grin on my face. I would surprise them. They'd had no warning that I was coming over.

I threw the front door open and strode in, barely pausing to close it as I rushed into the living room. "Mama! Pa -" I stopped short, smile fading.

They sat on the couch, embracing like Ellin and Reina. Except both of my parents had tears streaming down their faces.

They both looked up, eyes going wide and mouths falling open. Then suddenly they were right in front of me, hugging me tightly. Mama was trembling a little. "Petra," she whispered, squeezing me tighter.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, startled by their puffy red eyes. Papa cleared his throat, rubbing his neck. Mama sighed.

"Well, honey, it's just… You know how sick I was when you were little?" She said softly, nacking away a little. Her bright gold eyes gazed into mine.

"Y-yes," I said, heart practically stopping for a moment.

"It's back. And it's worse. The doctor thinks I have...three months…" She trailed off, wiping her eyes as I stared at her.

"When did you find out?" I whispered.

"Yesterday. We planned on sending a letter as soon as we could afford a stamp," Papa said simply.

"What about the money I've sent you? And the nursery? You should easily be able to afford one," I blurted. I'd sent more money than I could count in the mail.

"I quit the nursery a year ago, and we saved the money for when you visited so we could give it back. We can't just use it, you're risking _your_ life," Mama murmured.

"Wha…! But I sent it for you!" I could feel the anger rising. "Yes, I'm risking my life, but I sent it _for you_! That's my decision and you should respect it. I keep the money I need and send you the rest. That's just how it works!"

They bowed their heads, looking some parts sheepish, sad, and pained. "I'm going to make dinner," Papa decided, turning away.

Mama nodded. "Pet, dear, if you need anything…"

"No. I won't take any more from you guys," I said fiercely. She nodded, started to turn. But then my eyes caught on the large grand piano in the corner. It had taken my great-grandfather his whole life to save up the money to buy it for his daughter. Since then, it had just been passed down. I sighed.

"Mama?"

She looked back immediately. "Yes?"

"Actually, um. If you could reteach me piano? Maybe?"

**Time Skips**

Two hours later, my butt was even more sore from the hard piano bench and my ears were ringing.

"You're doing amazing!" Mama exclaimed with a wide smile. I grinned back. It had been so long since we just sat and played like this.

"One more time," she said. I placed my hands on the keys, but right before I started Papa called, "Dinner's done!"

"Better continue after we eat," Mama said warmly. We got up and went to the kitchen, where Papa had cooked potato broccoli soup and a warm loaf of bread. We dished up, sat down, and began eating. It was just as delicious as I'd remembered from childhood.

"Petra?"

I looked up. "Yes, Papa?"

"How long do you get to stay for?"

I stared into my soup. "Six weeks. Well, technically only forty days counting today and one for travel." He nodded looking sad.

When we finished, I helped clean up with Mama and Papa. It was like I was young again, avoiding dish-washing while Mama and Papa flirted and teased each other.

"Do you have all of the necessary bathroom supplies?" Mama asked. I nodded, and she kissed my forehead. "Okay. Goodnight...Petra-babe. Don't let the titans bite." I laughed lightly, then went to brush my teeth.

That night, as I lay in bed, I watched the stars out the window and wondered…

What exactly _was_ this dangerous mission that needed a pianist?

_Dear Nifa,_

_Hi! It's only been two days since I left, but it still feels like forever to me. How's your Erwin conquest going? Have you picked someone else to go Yandere over yet?_

_I'm doing well. Learning to play again. It's nice, relaxed, but at the same time...stressful. I can't believe how stressful it is. Every time I hear a loud sound, I think it's titan footsteps. Every time I see a flash of color, I think it's a flare._

_Well...I should go to sleep now. Long day of piano tomorrow!_

_I hope you're doing well. Squad Leader Renton's not giving you trouble, is he? Kick him where it counts if he does._

_Well, signing off._

_With love, Petra_

**To quote Nishio Nishiki: ****_Boom. _****Another down, and it's a way longer chapter, too! There should be two more Petra chapters, one still before she meets Levi and one when she's on her...mission...Then they'll switch between the two.**

**Thank you for reading! Heh, I can't see Nifa being Yandere at **_**all**_**. I loove reviews, and thank you so much to that first person who followed/****Favorited already****, I was going to post this next week but decided to post early for you ^3^**

**This chapter's song is [Tokyo Ghoul:re (Season 3) OP] "Asphyxia" piano version by Fonzi M on YouTube. I just thought it fit the overall atmosphere, the bittersweet feeling of Petra getting to go home but learning that her mother is sick. Also that the mission is very dangerous but pays a lot $$$ (-;**

**So yes! Goodbye! 'Til next time!**

**~RivetraDragon**


	3. To You, One Who Will Never Receive This

**Hello...again.**

**Sorry for not-so-quick updates. I'm afraid I've just gotten very busy...I will update whenever I can, however! I would like to not that am writing this as I go. I have pretty much all the letters planned out and written, but none of the chapters. Lol.**

**This has a bit more action, a little more shuffling of people and places. Still Petra's POV. Remember what her mother says, it'll come up later. Just so's ya knows.**

Forty days later, I stood in front of my house, Picadilly's reins in hand. He snorted and stamped a hoof and I rubbed his neck.

"Petra, we'll miss you," Papa breathed. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Mama was inside. She was tired, so tired these days. I had already said goodbye to her.

"I'll see you again, right?" Papa asked, worry etched into his face.

I avoided his gaze. "I...can't make promises when I don't even know the mission. I'm sorry, Papa." He looked at the ground, then suddenly back up at me. Surging forward, he gripped my hands in his own.

"Petra! Don't make me lose my wife and my daughter! _Please_, I'm _begging_ you!" His eyes sparked with terror.

I stared at him, startled and horrified. "Don't say that, Papa! There's a chance she'll get better."

He laughed humorlessly. "So what, a two percent chance? I'm just asking you not to risk your life unnecessarily. Is that really such a bad thing? I'm your father, Pet. I worry."

"I know you do, and you have every right to worry. Believe in me, Papa. I'll see you again. Tell Mama I love her...please." I hugged him tightly, then turned and mounted Picadilly. I looked down at him. His eyes were gleaming, with a mixture of tears and pride. The tears didn't fall, though.

"Remember, Petra," he called, "_It doesn't matter how rich and famous you become, if you must shed tears along the way._ Don't forget the Ral motto." He saluted, albeit with the wrong fist, but he saluted nonetheless.

"Never, Papa! I will never forget it!" I called, then urged Picadilly into a trot. The chestnut stallion surged forward with a loud neigh.

"_Wait!"_ I pulled on Picadilly's reins abruptly as Mama called out. When I turned, she was standing in front of the house, face pale and hands shaky.

"Petra. I need to tell you something," she said softly. I directed Picadilly to stand right in front of her.

She took in a deep breath. "Pet. I...might not have much longer. But you have your whole life. I'm certain Pieter has already tried talking you out of the Survey Corps and this mission. I won't do that.

"My whole life, I've been sick. Frail, weak, _sick_. But some people saw through that to who I really was. My mother. My best friend. Pieter himself.

"Petra-babe. I want you to find people who see you as you are! When I was at my worst, I put up walls around myself. Pieter didn't care, though. He ripped right through them to find my heart, and stole it right away. Find the man willing to do that for you. Please. This is...my last wish. I want to see you happy.

"Let me see you truly happy, Petra. Let me see you with that man. Let me see you however you wish to be in your heart. As _whoever_ you wish to be. Promise me you won't hold back from what makes you happy. Promise." She smiled softly, and I stared at her, stunned. Mama was a quiet person, so I was somewhat startled to hear so many words from her.

"I promise," I told her, reaching out and taking her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you, Petra-babe.

"I love you too, Mama. So much. Goodbye. I won't forget my promise!"

I turned and waved to Papa again. He waved back.

Then I nudged Picadilly forward again, and I was on my way to the Survey Corps.

**Time Skip**

I sighed as Picadilly slowed from his steady gallop to a smooth canter. I hopped off and led him into the stables, putting him in his stall and refilling his food and water supply.

I walked to Commander Smith's office slowly. My emotions were roiling. What was I supposed to feel? Dread? Excitement? Curiosity? Eagerness?

I was mostly sad. I hated leaving my parents at a time like this. Not to mention, the commander had been implying that it was a very dangerous job. _I might...never see them again. I hope Papa understands why I'm doing this. If, at any point, Maria falls, they'll be right in the line of titans where they live now. If I move them into Wall Rose, though...they have a much better chance._

I lifted a fist and rapped on the door loudly. A muffled "Come in!" came from inside.

I lifted the latch and pushed. I was greeted by Commander Erwin sitting at his desk, Hange to his left and a mystery man to his right. They both stood ramrod straight and had twin looks of doom on their faces.

"Miss Ral. Welcome," Erwn said grimly.

_Oh crap. Did I just walk in on someone I shouldn't have? They look like titans just ate their mothers. _

"Please, sit," he said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. I slowly complied.

"Now. This is Hange Zoe. You may know her, I believe you're in the same barracks? Well, this is Nile Dok. You probably know him as the commander of the Military Police," Erwin introduced.

I stared, stunned. So this mission _did_ include the MPs.

"Now. This mission is vital, and may be vital to slay the titans once and for all. That's all I can say of our reasons, but this is your mission:

"You are to go to the Underground and lure three dangerous criminals to a location where we can confront them and confiscate their gear. You may do this any way you wish, and have access to almost all of our resources. Remember, this may take time, and we have plenty of it," Commander Smith said. "There is no backing out now. These three...are dangerous.

"One of them is a girl. You can try befriending her if you want, but it's not necessary. Another is a rather short boy. He's the deadliest, be careful of him and don't engage unless you have plenty of backup and a plan. The third is another boy, taller. He's your main target. From what I hear, he's a sucker for smart, pretty girls and music."

I stared at him, trying to absorb what he'd said so far. "Um. Sir? How would befriending them help?"

Erwin sighed, looking annoyed. "We've tried every other kind of trap. Chasing, luring, fighting, none of it works. We need someone on the inside, someone to get close to them. I doubt the short one will trust you at all, but I bet you can get the others. You're clumsy and get flustered fairly easily, that should help. You're quite the eye-catcher, Miss Ral."

"Wh-what?" I exclaimed, feeling my face go hot.

"Case in point. Hange, things to add?"

Hange stepped forward. "No matter how much you try and Erwin rejects the idea, there is always a chance you are noticed by the shorter one. This is okay. It can work just fine. However, if you must choose, go for the tall one. I'd say the shorter one will be a good deal more perceptive and threatening to your cause."

Erwin gave a nod. "And you, Nile?"

Nile Dok stepped forward as Hange backed up. "Remember at all times that these are vicious, wild criminals. They have a long track record of bad and none of good. Be very cautious, don't get attached. Always fear them. Got that?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Erwin smiled a little. "Good. Now, are you ready?"

I gaped at him. "What, like...right _now_?"

"Yes. we can brief you more on the ride there. It should take a good thirty minutes to arrive."

"Oh. Of course, sir." He led the way out to the stables, Dok and Hange following after. I started to pull Picadilly out.

"Wait. Ral, we don't want to have to transport an extra horse. You're riding with me," Erwin commanded. I paused, blinking at him.

_You get to ride with that hunk!_ Nifa shrieked in my head. In reality, I frowned a little. Something about Erwin always seemed...off...to me.

"Don't be silly, she's riding with me. I can talk at her just as well as you can," Hange fired back. I smiled at her gratefully as Erwin shrugged and proceeded to grab a massive black charger's reins.

"Come on!" Hange called. I mounted up and she sat behind me. She grabbed the reins, holding them in my lap. "Okay, so-"

"Hange! Get going!" Erwin shouted.

"YAA!" She yelled, right in my ear. I jolted to the side, startled, as her horse pounded forward, surging onto the cobblestone path between deserted buildings.

"So. What I was trying to say. The MPs have arranged for a tavern to have a piano to play, and for another to provide housing, clothes, occasional baths and food for you. We will send someone, a Scout or an MP, to check on you once a week. They'll find you. Does this sound acceptable?" Hange questioned.

"Yes!" I replied. It sounded better than I could've hoped, in fact.

"Good. 'Cause we're here."

I frowned, surprised. "What? But Erwin said the ride was thirty minutes at least!"

"He lied," Hange said helpfully, slowing her horse and dismounting. She led me to a wooden trapdoor in the ground. Erwin and Nile Dok stepped closer.

"We aren't allowed in. We had to pull lots of strings just to get _you_ in. Here's the address of the place you'll be staying at, and the place with the piano. Also, three rough sketches of the criminals." Erwin passed me several sheets of paper and I tucked them in my pocket. Then he yanked open the trapdoor to reveal stairs leading down into black nothingness.

_Here goes nothing_. I descended into the darkness, anxiety eating a hole in my stomach.

Three steps. Four. Five. _Seven. Ten. Fifteen._ And then there wasn't a step there. I stumbled a little, and a hand gripped my shoulder, steadying me.

My eyes finally adjusted to dim torchlight, and there was an old man smiling kindly at me. "Are you lost, m'dear?"

"Is this the Underground?" I replied back in a whisper.

He laughed hoarsely. "Wouldn't believe it if I didn't live here, either! Heh. Yes, it is. So you might want to make your way right back up those steps, little mouse. This is your only warning. Those that come in have to pay dearly to get back out."

"I'm in the right place," I say simply.

He chuckled. "Oh, it's not the right place for anyone."

I frown, then hold out the papers with the addresses. "Do you know where either of these are?" He squints at the paper.

"Must be hard to read with so little light," I note, glancing around. Everything is darker than above, even the fire on the torches. Long, narrow streets pass between rundown buildings. People walk around, but they walk quickly with their heads down. A few people lay against the sides of buildings, and everyone looks skinny. Torches are everywhere, but the place still looks dark and sad.

"I s'pose. Never had it any other way, though," he responds, then points. "This first tavern is off that way. A light tan one. Can't miss it. The second is in the opposite direction, past the bridge and through the tunnel. A black house, it'll have a sign for Al's Everything. I advise you to be careful passing through that tunnel. Lotsa people looking to steal all you got. And I mean _all_." He cackled suddenly and loudly, causing me to step back. He kept cackling madly, not seeming to even consider stopping.

"Okay, then. I'm just going to…" I turned and start quickly walking away. I could still hear his laughter.

It took me a couple moments to realize he still had the paper. _Dammit. What if he gave the wrong directions? I have no idea what they were._ I shake my head and sigh. If I wanted to survive the Underground, I'd have to be more cautious.

I passed children and adults alike passed out on the ground or walking. One little girl brushed by me, and I discovered several minutes later she'd taken a single copper coin I had in my pocket. Without me even noticing.

I shiver. _I don't belong here. People from the surface don't belong in the Underground, and people from the Underground don't belong on the surface._

When I finally reached the building, I was freezing cold. The thin jacket I'd brought did nothing to stave off the chilly air and I wore shorts, leaving my legs nearly bare.

I pushed open the door, causing nearly everyone inside to look up at me. Mostly middle-aged men were sitting at the tables, but there were a couple of women and a few younger boys as well.

"Ah! Are you the one from…" The man behind the bar began to speak but trailed off, glancing around. "...The one we're expecting? That is?"

"I believe so." I tried to carry myself with haughty pride, nearly arrogance. Half the men in this room looked like perverts, and they're watching me like hawks. Perverts don't like mean girls. At least, that's what Nifa told me.

I stride up to the bar and leaned in close. "You have a room, right? With a bed?"

The bartend snorted a little. "Depends on your definition of bed. Yes, we have a place for you to sleep through the night without being robbed, raped, or murdered. Consider that the best part of the deal. You get breakfast and dinner here for free."

I nod. "Okay. Where's my room?"

He smiles, but it didn't reach his eyes. "If you go up those stairs, it should be first on the right. Don't go left."

I bow shallowly. "Thank you!" I go up the stairs and open the door.

There's a simple cot in one corner, and the room is almost smaller than the shower stalls in the Survey Corps. When I sit on the "bed," if it can be called that, it squeals and dust bursts up from it. I cough and grimace, quickly standing again as I feel cold seep through my butt.

My bed is damp. Not just damp, _wet_. Like someone splashed water all over it. Or something else…

I shudder and flip the mattress over, grunting with the effort. It feels like it's made of books. I finally manage to flip it and sit.

Correction: it feels like it's made of bricks.

_At least this side isn't wet_, I think to myself with a small frown. I wonder idly if they have a blanket as I shiver. I decided against asking, though, thinking about all those men watching me like starving foxes.

I leaned back, exhausted. I'd ridden from home, talked with commanders from two major military branches, and entered the Underground City. _All in a day_, I think with a dry chuckle. Then I pause. _That's what _she _said._ I can't help the explosion of giddy laughter that comes from my throat. _I'm going mad. That's the only explanation for this._

I shook myself and pulled out the sketches of the criminals. They were simple pencil drawings, with no colors. The first had a girl with two ponytails and explosive, messy hair and huge eyes. She was grinning confidently_. _The second had a boy with a mop of bangs between his eyes. He was quite handsome and had a half-smile on his lips. The final one had another boy, this one with a jagged undercut and slitted eyes. Something about him screamed, _DANGEROUS! BEWARE! _and he wasn't smiling at all.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes and tucking the pages away again. I lay back, wishing I'd brought anything but my clothes and those flimsy papers. I shut my eyes slowly.

_Well...good night, Nifa, wherever you are!_

Dear Petra Ral,

Sorry I didn't respond to your last letter. Are you still with your parents? I hope I didn't miss you leaving for this mission! Anyway, how are things? Good, bad, great?

Meet any guys half as hot as ERWIN SMITH lately?! You need to introduce me to him some day, girl!

Gotta go, Squad Pervert Renton's calling

Love from Nifa

**Another down. Bam. Thanks to anyone reading ^^**

**Also...I would like reviews! They would make my day! Please review, tell me what you think, say it's awesome, say it sucks, I would like feedback.**

**She meets Isaaabelll and Fuuurlaaan and Leeeviiiii in the next chapter! ^^**


	4. To You, Dear Daughter

First, I just want to say...

**_*panic attack*_**** OMIGOD I'M SO SO SO****SORRY! ****_*panic attack*_**

I haven't updated this in nearly a MONTH. I'm sorry! _*hides face*_

On a happier, less ashamed note...Auruo comes in for this chapter! I don't ship Petruo but I think they're cute as friends.

Also, this is completely unedited. I will most likely go back to edit later.

Sorry again. . ._*slinks into dark room to watch Seven Deadly Sins __obsessively__*_

~.*.~

I woke up to the sound of a woman screaming.

I jolted awake, looking around frantically for where Mama was for a few moments before remembering. _I'm not at home anymore. I'm in the Underground, the most famous hub of criminals._

_Of course I am._

I stood, groaning. My muscles were stiff, my hair was an explosion of orange knots, and I had awful morning breath. _Great start._ I opened the door and plodded down the stairs. There were only about five men today, and three of them were passed out on tables or the floor.

"Um. I heard you'd serve me meals here?" I asked the man at the bar. _Monji,_ a tiny slip of paper clipped to his shirt read.

He blinked, then scowled. "You missed it. Wait until dinner."

I stared at him. "What? I _missed_ it?"

"Yep." He turned away to wipe out a cup. I huffed, then turned away in defeat. _I guess all I can do now is try to get some money to _buy _food._

I walked outside. _What did the old man say? I have to go back through the tunnel and over the bridge, then just keep going?_ I started walking, hoping desperately I wouldn't get lost in this place.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, I stopped in front of a dark brown building. _He said brown, right? Dark brown? This has to be it._ I stepped forward, ready to go inside.

"Hey!"

I froze as a hand fell on my shoulder. I whipped around, ready to punch whoever it was, but he quickly leapt away with his hands up, smirking slightly. He was tall, with messy hair the color of wet sand and an arrogant face.

"What do you want?" I snarled, instantly on guard. His smirk grew wider.

"First off, that's the wrong one. You're three houses away from the right one. That's a brothel. Secondly, I'm your contact." He took a step closer.

"Contact?" I repeated.

He frowned, looking exasperated. "From _above_." He said _above_ in a whisper.

"Oh!" I exclaimed with a relieved smile. I hadn't expected them to send someone so soon.

"So what's your name?" He questioned.

"They didn't even tell you that much? I'm Petra," I told him.

His grin widened and we stood there awkwardly for several moments.

"I'm Auruo," he said finally. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I'd been briefly worried he'd just stand there until I either yelled at him or just walked away. He pointed down the street. "And I wanna hear you play. So follow me." He started off with a cocky, jaunty sort of walk.

I huffed in indignation at being ordered around, but didn't have much choice. I jogged until I was beside him, then he nodded to another house.

"This one," he said, and went inside.

When I went after him, my senses were instantly assaulted. Dishes clattered and people yelled, many men were smoking, it was horrifically hot inside, and I could practically taste the alcohol in the air. Auruo was grinning as he sauntered to a chair beside the bar. His seating choice was conveniently close to a large, ebony grand piano. I almost drooled at the beauty of it, drifting forward and plopping down on the stool.

I lifted my hands, and began to play.

It was a quick song, but sad, too. I played for a while, then repeated it in a minor key.

When I finished, the bar was silent.

Then suddenly Auruo leapt to his feet and hollered, "She'll be back one week from now to play!"

I whipped around to face him. He was smirking. "You've got obligations now."

The bar chatter slowly fell back into its normal rhythm and I sighed in relief. No matter how much I played, I was certain that I would always hate having so much attention on me and my music. _The pressure is so strong._

I stood up, but Auruo yanked me back down. "No! Keep playing."

I frowned at him. "Why? I already played."

He grinned cheekily. "You need money, right? I'll lend you money if you play more. Just one more song."

_I do need money… more than I need my ego fully intact._

"Fine," I bit out, slumping down again.

I placed my hands on the keys and began playing again. This song was longer, and slower, but happier.

Again, when I stopped, everyone seemed to have paused in what they were doing.

"I'm done," I informed Auruo. I stood up and strode out, feeling my cheeks heat from the attention of so many eyes.

"Hey! Petra!" I stopped and turned as Auruo chased after me. He pressed several coins into my hand. "For food and any other necessities. It should get you by until we meet again."

I smiled then, warmed by his sudden quiet and kindness. _Maybe he isn't such an annoying -_

"So don't die or whatever, since we'll probably fall in love at some point. Step up your game, too. I want a good wife," He stated with a self- assured smile.

I glowered at him, then he turned and strolled off. _Goddamn self-righteous bastard! I'll wipe that smile right off his face next time we meet!_ _Stupid idiotic . . ._

I kept muttering insults under my breath the whole way home.

~.*.~

_Dear Petra,_

_I'm so glad I could send this! I reached out to the commander and he said he could kindly deliver this letter. What a great man!_

_Anyway, hi! How are you? I'd love if you could respond, but no matter if you can't._

_The messenger is getting impatient, so I'd better hurry this up. Stay safe, be careful, I love you!_

_Your mother is doing great, too!_

_Stay out of trouble!_

_-Peter Ral, your beloved father_

_~.*.~_

Sooo yeah. Grammar: sucky. Speed: slow. Plot: failing. Characters: mediocre. Hotel: Trivago.

The first song Petra plays is Parasyte OST - Next To You by Theishter. The second is Angel Beats ED - Brave Song also by Theishter.

Again, I apologize. I will try to do better. I will try to update faster and whatnot.

~RivetraDragon


End file.
